The edge
by Alba124
Summary: Irme, ésa es la solución. Tantos años de sufrimiento me han llevado al borde, a intentar volar, a poder volar...¿Y sabes qué? Es divertido, es satisfactorio, es...lo que deseo


**Antes de nada, los créditos: El personaje que narra en ésta historia y Amour Sucré no me pertenece, todo creado por ChinoMiko. Yo sólo hago ésta historia para tu entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Quería aclarar que puse a Castiel cómo narrador porque creo que es el que más encajaba. Si no estás de acuerdo deja un review,y si te gustó también por favor. me gustaría mejorar en el mundillo de la escritura y tu comentario me ayudaría.**

_Al borde._

Miro sin expresión a la nada. Con una botella de Ginebra en mi mano, y una cuchilla en la otra. Afilada toda la noche, para agregar otra marca. A mi lado, un bote de pastillas y una caja de balas. Que harán que me pueda ir por fin. Irme, donde nada alcanza. Veo un pájaro en el cielo. Miro al suelo. ¿Cuánto habrá para llegar al suelo? ¿10...20 metros? Desearía poder volar. Sería divertido intentar. Balanceo los pies en el vacío. Mirando de nuevo al horizonte.

_Llegando al borde._

Pasando el índice por la hoja de la cuchilla. Aparto la manga de mi muñeca. Presionando un poco hago una línea en mi piel. Que al poco rato se vuelve carmesí. Paso la lengua por la marca. Saboreando de nuevo el metálico sabor. Otro trago. Sabores que se mezclan en mi boca. Miro el bote a mi izquierda y las balas a mi derecha. Pero no poseo nada con lo que adentrarlas en mi cabeza. Agarro de nuevo la cuchilla. Abriendo otra botella. Esta vez de Vodka, y sumo un par de pastillas. Lo vuelvo intentar. Otra vez. Porque ya nada funciona.

_Estás llegando._

Otra dentro. Nada funciona. Demasiadas veces sin resultado. Desde la azotea puedo verlo todo. Hasta llegar a ver en lo que me he convertido. ¿Porque no puedo irme? Dejo caer la cuchilla ensangrentada en el asfalto. Cuatro segundos. Miro los cortes en mis muñecas. Una sonrisa irónica en mis labios. Una lágrima traicionera en mi mejilla. Una carcajada vacía. Y un llanto ahogado. Un trago más, sólo otro más. ¿A quien engañar? Es mi tercera botella de licor desde que estoy aquí. Desde que me he planteado dejar de girar cómo un estúpido. Otro trago. Miro el fondo de la botella. Está vacía ,cómo mi vida. Está acabada, cómo mi existencia.

_Te queda poco._

Cojo mi encendedor de mi bolsillo. En el cual hay otra cuchilla, una jeringuilla y el recibo de la licorería. Enciendo un cigarro y doy una calada. Es un milagro que todavía me quedara para tabaco. Vuelvo a ver el mismo pájaro. Volando parece libre, sin sufrimiento ni preocupaciones. Que envidia. Doy otra calada. El humo llena mis pulmones y lo expulso de mi cuerpo lentamente. Saboreando el momento. El amargo momento. Balanceo mis piernas. Cómo un infante cuándo se sienta en algún sitio y no llega al suelo. Veo cómo el viento hace formas con el humo que anteriormente eché. De mis labios se escapa un susurro -¿Por qué?-. Y seguidamente rompo en llanto. Un llanto descontrolado. Un llanto que antes ahogué para no sentirme débil. Pero lo soy.

_Ya casi llegas._

Paro en seco. Observando las aves. Siempre quise volar. Siempre quise ser alguien. ¿Y ahora que soy? Un don nadie que bebe, consume y fuma para ahogar sus penas y fracasos. Me quito el cigarrillo de la boca. Y lo lanzo detrás de mi. Agarro la cuchilla de mi bolsillo y la acerco a mi boca. Pasando la lengua por el filo, provocando un corte profundo en ésta. Saboreando por última vez el sabor del metal. Puedo notar cómo fluye la sangre y cómo se calienta mi boca con ella. Cojo la botella de Vodka y doy un último trago. Y duele. Duele, pero es la única sensación que noto desde hace mucho tiempo. Lanzo la botella al suelo que está a mi espalda. Oigo cómo se rompe en mil y un pedazos. Noto también cómo se escurre el líquido que al principio me parecía repulsivo y que ahora disfruto tanto. Por último sujeto el encendedor. Me pongo de pie en el borde y me doy la vuelta. A continuación prendo el encendedor y lo arrojo al charco de alcohol que hay delante de mi. Al instante un montón de llamas aparecen. Tan vivas cómo me sentía yo antes.

_Un paso más._

Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta y miro abajo. Nunca el asfalto me pareció tan agradable. _Hazlo_ suena una voz dentro de mí- Hazlo...-Susurro. _Deja de respirar_- Deja de respirar...- Vuelvo a susurrar. _Vuela_- Vuela...- Digo con una sonrisa en mis labios. _Ahora-_ Ahora...- Articulo esa palabra con satisfacción mientras lágrimas salen de mis ojos. Siento el calor en mi nuca. Y vuelvo a girarme de nuevo. Admirando el color naranja que se ha apoderado de todo. Río y lloro descontroladamente. -¡Ahora!- Grito mientras una sonrisa surca mi boca. Y me dejo caer hacia atrás.

_Y así llegaste al extremo dónde no puedes avanzar. Ya llegaste al borde._


End file.
